


The Will of The Force

by Isbella2394



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Rey, Dark Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emperor Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Interrogation, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Canon, Rey Needs A Hug, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Kylo Ren, chapter 6 is where it gets good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbella2394/pseuds/Isbella2394
Summary: Kylo picked the dice up in his hands, turning them over, eyes creasing as he appraised them gingerly. Kneeled on the floor, he looked up as he felt an energy pass over him. Rey, standing there so vividly it was as if he could reach out and touch her, but he didn't move. He met her eyes, vulnerable brown meeting a resolved hazel. Neither of them said a word. Kylo Ren watched as Rey took a steady breath and closed the door of The Falcon between them. He trembled and looked down, watching as the dice slowly evaporated out of his grasp. Once again, Ben Solo was alone.*A month after The Battle of Crait, The First Order rules over the galaxy, bent on crushing The Resistance as they attempt to revitalize their rag-tag group of survivors. Meanwhile, Emperor Kylo Ren is bent on convincing Rey that her destiny is beside him, even as she is desperate to deny the connection between them.





	1. Preface- The Search

_Not the last._ Luke had said.  
  


Switching The Falcon onto auto-pilot, I swung around in the chair ignoring as Chewie growled at me. Putting my face in my hands and digging my fingers through the matted strands, I huffed in response. "I don't know how we'll find them Chewie." I paused to listen to his response. "I know there's a whole galaxy out there." He made a sarcastic retort. "Well, you know, I think that I'll just get a feeling and..."  


I looked over to see Chewbacca giving me an exasperated look. We had been aboard The Falcon nearly a week now, searching the galaxy for force-sensitives. Luke had said that he was not the last Jedi, and although everyone else had taken it to mean that somehow I would be their savior, I saw things differently. There was a whole galaxy out there, and I could feel in my chest that I was not alone. The couple of weeks I had spent with The Resistance had been welcoming and busy, bustling with haphazard attempts to rile supporters and encourage rebellion. However, Finn was vaguely absentee, spending hours tending to Rose. Leia had been welcoming and supportive, but a General's work is never done. Poe had seemed nice enough, and yet, despite his boyish appearance and hospitable generosity, I felt myself closing off amongst his arrogant attempts to charm me. I thought I could find a belonging with Han, and after him, Luke. After both of their passings, The Resistance had seemed like the home I had always yearned for, a family that could teach me what my role would be. And yet, despite it all, I had never felt more alone.  


I tapped my fingers along my thigh, growing more frustrated with my abilities as the days in search of force-sensitives passed. "I'm going to meditate." I told Chewie, as he waved me off.  


I walked out of the room, sitting in the hallway, crossing my legs and shutting my eyes. I tried to allow myself to concentrate. _There is no emotion. There is no passion. There is no loneliness. There is only peace._ I focused on my breath, inhale deeply, hold it, exhale slowly. I felt a wave pass over me, and I felt it, stirring inside of me, something, something so agonizingly close to the feeling I craved, something un-namable, something intangible, elusive.  


"Young Jedi, there is no peace." A low voice told me, almost softly.  


Despite my surprise, I didn't open my eyes. I didn't break my meditation pose, even as I heard the _thump_ of his boots near me.  


In a measured, emotionless tone, I replied, "That's what the Sith would have you believe."  


He was silent. Eventually, I opened my eyes and stared up at the man towering above me. I remained calm, impassive as I leaned back to meet his eyes.  


He regarded me cooly, a smirk slowly playing over his lips, "Oh little Rey, trying so hard to find her belonging, even as you run from your destiny."  


I felt a twist in my stomach, my eyes narrowing as I looked up at Kylo Ren. "And what would you know of belonging?"  


I had hit a nerve. I felt his unease settle over me, as his smirk twitched into a frown. He kneeled down, leaning in, so that I could feel his breath between his parted lips. "You try so hard to make people stay Rey. Your miserable excuse for parents, Han Solo, Luke... they have all abandoned you." His frown turned upwards as he felt the emotions brewing inside of me.  


_There is no emotion. There is only peace._ I clung to that. He remarks couldn't touch me. I wouldn't let him stir the fire inside me. I wouldn't let his darkness taint the light and the will of the Jedi. His fear may be volatile, but I wouldn't let mine be.  


He continued with an amused smile, as if he could hear my inner ramblings. Maybe he could. "You turned to The Resistance for family, but even your loathsome traitors couldn't fill the void." He brushed a gloved hand over my cheek. I cringed, jerking away from his touch even as everything inside of me screamed for more attention, for deeper contact.  


He hummed, as his eyes flicked up and down my silent figure. "Now, you turn to the galaxy, in hopes of finding what? Impressionable force-sensitives that you can train when you, yourself still crave a teacher?" He chuckled, and rose from his crouched position, "Deep down inside, Rey, you know that they won't fill the void either."  


I glared up at him, frustrated that he could feel so much of me, angry that I had let him taunt me. Keeping myself from backlashing at him. That was not the way of The Jedi. That was not the will of The Force. I wouldn't let his taunting words turn me cold.  


Kylo was smug, knowing that he had struck the deepest nerve he could. A strand of raven hair was over his eyes, and as I glared at him, still, I could feel it inside of him, the fear. The pull to the light. The little boy who had cried as his mother left so often to attend to her political affairs, and who had felt jealousy as his father dotted on a hunk of metal, rather than his own flesh and blood. The abandoned teenager who had sneered at his uncle's ideals of peace. The broken child who had let the darkness whisper to him, and coo him to sleep. Still, when I looked at Kylo Ren, the murderer, the traitor, I couldn't help but see Ben.  


Looking up at him, a small smile illuminated my face in the stark light of The Falcon. He seemed taken aback, his eyes narrowing at my juxtaposed serenity. "And who Ben, will fill the void inside of you?"  


An angry snarl sneered across his face, and still, I smiled placatingly at him. His scar rippled with ferocious emphasis. His lips open to retort, and then nothing. As soon as he had appeared, he was gone. I was left, sitting on the floor of the Falcon for an eerily silent moment. And then, I felt it, tugging at me, guiding me. I smiled to myself and stood, brushing off my pants and walking back to the pilot's chair.  


I turned to Chewbacca with resolve and certainty in my voice, "Chewie, set a course for Canto Bight."


	2. The Face of The Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has an encounter with Hux (Kylo's POV). Rey gets an alarming call from Finn (Rey's POV).

**Kylo Ren**

I drummed my fingers along the control panel impatiently. Annoyance over-coming me as I thought about that pitiful group of rebellion scum. It had been a month since The Battle of Crait, and still we couldn’t locate them. The incompetence of The First Order’s elite group was deplorable, laughable even. If the incessant spark of that miniscule flock wasn’t thoroughly squashed, the rest of the galaxy would soon question our abilities. 

And then, then there was the girl. _Rey._ Our last force visit had left me feeling anxious. She was trying to roundup force-sensitives. No doubt it was my mother’s idea. She would exploit Rey and whatever children that she found. All the while, the rebels saw her through rose-colored googles. She was their savior, their leader. But I knew the truth, the same truth that Han had known: Leia saw everyone as a mean’s to an end. There was nothing she wouldn’t sacrifice in name for her so-called justice. 

However, her influence on Rey annoyed me more than most things she had done. Send the abandoned girl on a hopeless mission. I rolled my eyes at the thought. The Skywalker’s had done nothing but corrupt Rey, poisoning her head with the promise of the light and the Jedi. The Jedi ideals were not what Rey thought they were. She was blinded by ignorance and false hopes. So much so that she had denied me, and my promise for balance. 

“General Hux,” I sneered, sensing as the weak ginger man walked into the room behind me. “What do you have to report?” I turned in my chair, turning my cool eyes on his squirm-ish figure. 

He eyed me in distaste. It was no secret that the two of us had a budding feud under Snoke’s reign. And yet, after I had taken my rightful place as Emperor, I had chosen to keep him here, even despite his clear uselessness. Perhaps it was because I enjoyed toying with the man, knowing that at any moment, I could end his pathetic sniveling life. Or maybe, I enjoyed our games, the bickering and the snide remarks. Although I had no respect for the man, it was undoubtedly true that he questioned and pushed me far further than most. Or maybe, even, because he was the closest thing I had to a friend. A friend that would no doubt drive a knife through my back the moment I let my guard down. 

“It’s The Resistance, Emperor.” He puffed his chest out, clearly proud with himself. 

“What of The Resistance, General?” 

“We’ve located their base. They’re hiding out on Endor.” He smirked, pleased with the information. 

“So you’re telling me,” I drawled, as I slowly lifted myself from the chair, never breaking contact with his smug eyes. “That you managed to do the one job that I have given you, a month after it was assigned?” 

Although my voice never changed, and it was calm and steady, I saw him blanch. “Well Sir, I-“ 

I raised my hand, and he spluttered, his face turning purple as the breath was choke out of him. I watched him for a moment, calmly, enjoying his pathetic squirming, before I let him drop to the floor. He gasped for air as he rubbed his neck and inhaled the air desperately. 

I turned from him, returning my gaze out the large window of the ship, looking over the faraway stars and planets. “Prepare the troops, General. It seems we’ll be taking a little trip to Endor.” 

**Rey**

As soon as the world left my mouth, telling Chewbacca our newest destination, the radio-com buzzed with life. 

“Rey, come in Rey.” Finn’s voice boomed from the speaker. 

I pressed the button, leaning in to respond. “I’m here, Finn.” 

“Rey,” He breathed, desperation in his voice, “You need to stay away from the base.” 

I frowned. “Stay away from the base?” Slowly, almost afraid to ask, tentatively, I responded, “What’s happening?” 

“Rey, I don’t have much time. But The First Order just landed here, on Endor. We’re scattering. But, I don’t know where we’ll regroup. I don’t know when I’ll be able to speak to you again-“ 

The speaker made a screeching sound as alarms blared in the background of the call. My eyes widened, The Resistance was scattering? How would I possibly find them? Where would we re-group? I felt as if I was flightless bird, abandoned by her flock. My pulse quickened as I exchanged frantic looks with Chewie. 

“No Finn, listen, I can come there-“ 

He cut me off, “There’s no time, Rey. There’s too many of them.” His voice was distorted, shaky. He was running, his voice was out of breath, his lips far from the receiver. 

I heard Rose’s voice in the background, “Finn, get in!” 

“I am!” He called, aggression and adrenaline pounding in his voice, “Rey, stay away from here!” 

“Finn, I-” There was a loud boom, screams, and then, silence. 

My heart grew frantic, “Finn!” I called into the speaker. No response. “Finn!” I called again, tears rising in my eyes. 

Not Finn. Not Finn. Not Finn. My heart was rapid as I stared out at the stars glistening through the galaxy. Space seemed so peaceful, each world, slowly turning, spinning like ballerinas on a twirling axis. And yet, on each planet, havoc wrecked through the lands, blood spilt endlessly. It was a wonder each world wasn’t deep crimson. 

“Finn!” I called into the speaker. There was only silence. I took a deep breath to steady myself, reigning in the tears. I glanced at Chewie, he was waiting for my command. 

Canto Bight, I had said only minutes before. That was my mission. Canto Bight. Find the force-sensitives. Train them. Train myself. _There is no emotion. There is no pain. There is no loss. There is only peace._ I shook my head, inhaling sharply. 

I ignored the voice in my head, screaming at me to go to Canto Bight. The pulse telling me to complete my mission. Finn’s frantic attempts at telling me to stay away, save myself, complete my mission. And yet, there was no question in my voice as I looked at Chewie and in a low voice, told him, “Chewie, we’re going to Endor.” 

And, by Gods, in that moment, The Force had a face, and that damned bitch smirked right at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter is still not super exciting, but I'm just trying to kind of get the whole back-story (ish) stuff in place. I know there was no Reylo in this chapter, but rest assured, it is ahead.


	3. Fiery Wreckage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey hurries to Endor to save her friends in the Resistance, but instead, finds Kylo.

**Rey**

The moment that The Falcon landed amongst the elusive trees of Endor, I could feel the tightening of my gut. He was here. I inhaled sharply, but I walked to the door, staring at the cold steel in front of me. I paused, pressed the button, and slowly, it opened. I felt my feet walking out of the ship, almost surprised that Ben wasn’t standing outside, waiting for me. 

_Kylo Ren._ I chided myself mentally. I couldn’t humanize him. He had been given countless chances; Han, The Red Room, the Battle of Crait. I couldn’t hope that things would change. He had chosen his path, as I had chosen mine. 

”Come on, Chewie.” I barked over my shoulder, “The Resistance needs us.” 

I smelled it before I saw it. The raw stench of searing wood hit my nose, as blood-curdling screams roared through the woods. Explosion after explosion, booming echoing through the trees. I saw the red wisps of fire ahead, the tip-tops of the trees burning and crumbling as The First Order crumpled the base with unmatched mercilessness. 

My survival instincts screamed at me to run away and get back into The Falcon. The base of my neck tickled with warning. Yet, my racing feet carried me toward the wreckage. 

_You come from nothing._ His voice echoed in my head. _You’re nothing._ My teeth clenched as I got closer to the fire, it burned against my cheeks, as I walked closer to the wreckage. Even with Chewie just behind me, I felt alone as the screams died off and left a terrible silence behind. Alone, always alone. Kylo was right, I belonged to no one. I was no one. And still, I had the audacity to think that my being here could change something. Could mean something. 

As I passed through the trees and reached the crumbling base, it became quite clear that Finn and Rose, and the others were long gone. A feeling of nausea overcame me as I realized that I had come here, risked both mine and Chewie’s lives, only to be too late. I only hoped that they had gotten out alive. My skin crawled as we crept into the debris. Every particle of my being screamed at me, _he’s here._ And then, I saw him, a shadowy silhouette against the fiery blaze. He stood tall with his back to me, dark hair rippling in the wind, his lone cape flying out behind him, ash falling around him like soft rose petals. I went rigid and still, but Chewie growled behind me in fury at the sight of Kylo Ren. 

The noise seemed to rouse him to our presence, and he turned slowly. His eyes met mine, his scar enhanced by the reflection of the flames. All destruction, all death. And yet, as he laid his gaze on me for the first time since The Red Room, all I could hear was his voice in the silence. _But not to me._

I froze, as Chewie thundered ahead of me to assault the man who had murdered Han. The storm-troopers behind Kylo moved to defend him, but it was needless. Kylo’s lip turned in annoyance, barely lifting a finger as he sent Chewie flying off to the side. I gasped and held up my staff. Although I loved the weapon dearly, it’s power was nothing compared to my old lightsaber, and I knew it wouldn’t do much against Kylo’s unstable monstrosity of a weapon. 

Kylo looked at me, and straightened up, crouching into a fighting position, a large smirk lining his face. “They’ve all gone, little Jedi.” He gloated, “All alone, again.” 

I clenched my jaw in annoyance. “So are you.” 

I attacked first, aiming low for his side, but he immediately blocked it, his fiery staff sending sparks along the metal. With a scream, I pressed both hands on either side of the staff, using my weight to shove him back. He stumbled a bit, his eyes darkening as he heaved the red saber towards my head. I dogged and managed to hit his side with the staff, but all it did was make him stumble a moment. 

Before I had the chance to pounce at his fumble, he was on me again. The saber came at me, only stopping when it clanged against my weapon. It was like we were partners, dancing together in a fluid motion. When I pushed, he withdrew. When he attacked, I dove. We were equals, our bodies flowing together in rhythm with each other, sensing each movement before they occurred. 

I was panting. The heat of his lightsaber was quickly burning the metal of my staff, and in turn, increasingly scalding my bare flesh. I curled my fingers, trying to shake it off, but the more our weapons clanged together, the more it seared my skin. He noticed my pain and grinned widely. Suddenly, his saber was coming down on me from above. I raised my staff to deflect it, but he was pushing down hard against me, throwing his whole body weight into over-powering me. His lightsaber was spitting sparks everywhere, against my weapon, my hands, licking at my face. My fingers started bubbling against the staff, the intensity of the heat causing my hands to burn. 

I shrieked, but held steady, my stance weakening as I blanched in pain. His face loomed over me, glowing red as he basked in his dominance. “I would think a scavenger from Jakku would be used to the heat.” 

I screamed again, yanking away from the position to drop the staff in pain. Falling to my knees, I gasped as it rolled out of my hands to appraise the blistering burns. I curled them to my chest and glowered at him as he towered over me, victoriously. 

“Get it over with then,” I snapped, “Kill me.” 

He smiled widely, white pearls glinting. His scar deepened with the movement. He was obsidian, drowning cold blackness, consuming me. His boots thumped closer until he was directly in front of me. I didn’t let our positions intimidate me, I didn’t let my glare crumple as I stared up into his amused eyes. 

“Little Jedi,” He chuckled, a sadistically endearing charm in his voice. Suddenly, he turned, nodding to the storm-troopers basking in his wake. 

“Leave the Wookiee. We’ll be taking the scavenger on-board for questioning.” He told the storm-troopers, not bothering to glance back at me as he strolled onto his ship. 

I shot daggers at the soldiers as they walked over to me, grunting in pain as they cuffed my hands roughly behind my back. I felt something hard whack against my head, and the last thing I saw was Kylo’s dark figure disappearing into the black wake of the ship with his back to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) Angsty and sexual tensions will be occurring very soon. The interrogation room scene we all need.


	4. The Second Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is back in the interrogation room with Kylo Ren.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=oa2ovl)

I woke up suddenly. My body jerked and spasmed violently as my eyes flew open, lungs desperately gasping for oxygen. Despite my frantic limbs, my body didn’t move far. I blinked as my ragged breathing evened out, the spots over my eyes clearing up as I looked around the clinically cold room. Heat filled my blood as dread instantly overcame me. _The interrogation room._

Panting, I looked down at myself, not surprised to find that my arms, wrists, and ankles were in tight medal cuffs buckled down to the interrogation chair. A bright light beamed down against my face, juxtaposing the cool blue darkness of the room. Movement behind me made me startle in surprise. 

”I told you I could take whatever I wanted, little Jedi.” His low voice echoed through the walls, through me. 

My jaw clenched. I stared straight ahead as I felt him circle around me, turning my head to the side as he came to stand in front of me. I shivered as I felt a cool glove brush against my clammy cheek, and twisted my head off to the other side to try to avoid his touch. Kylo merely hummed in response as he drew away his hand. 

“Still so lonely, scavenger.” His eyes bore into the side of my head as he spoke, “So unaccustomed to the touch of another.” 

I snapped my head back, allowing my furious glower to land on his face. I almost recoiled when I saw the softness in his brown eyes, his lips pulled back into a gentle frown. Instantly, I could feel our bodies, huddled close together in the hut on Ahch-To. The warmth of the fire illuminating both of our faces. His steady eyes trying to hold mine as he promised, _You’re not alone._

I shivered and looked away from his gaze quickly. “I asked you to join me, Rey.” His clipped tone surprised me, having seen the gentle being in him only moments before. “You should have accepted.” 

“I would never turn my back on The Resistance, on my friends.” I spit back at him, “Unlike you.” 

Kylo chuckled darkly. “Oh, but Rey, they turned their back on _you._ ” Suddenly, I felt the cold leather grab my chin and yank it to face him. I opened my mouth to retort angrily, but he quickly cut me off. “They sent you on a hopeless mission, Rey. Packed you up into an old piece of junk with nothing but a beast to protect you. They shipped you off, trying to get rid of you, just like your parents.” 

Red hot anger coursed through my veins. “That’s a lie!” I hissed. 

His face turned from dark and angry, to amused as he chuckled, a wide smirk overcoming him. I felt myself grow more furious with his delight. “There’s so much passion inside of you, little _Jedi._ The dark side calls to you.” 

I took a deep breath, tugging against the restraints, trying to calm myself as I leveled my eyes with his, “I would never give in to the darkness.” 

Kylo hummed, unconvinced, and abruptly changed his course. “Where were the survivors heading to, scavenger?” 

Survivors. I bit my lip and stared at him. Frowning, I replied, “I have no idea.” My mind raced back to the call with Finn. He said they were scattering. But scattering where? 

He leaned in closer, dark hair brushed against my neck as his eyes tried to study mine, his plump lips grazed my chin just briefly. I inhaled sharply at the contact, trying unsuccessfully to strain my head away from him. “Don’t touch me.” 

I stifled a scream as I felt his gloved fingers brush my temples, his mind pressing into mine, his presence trying to insert itself into my thoughts. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. White hot pain erupted throughout my entire being, desperately trying to keep him out. I buckled in the chair, thrashing my limbs against my bindings. 

”You’re weak.” Kylo’s low voice penetrated my concentration. “You’re tired. Starved. Dehydrated.” 

I licked my lips, before raking my teeth against the dry chapped skin. I had gone for days without food, been forced to ration my water for years. It would take more than those mere bodily needs to break me. He pressed harder, trying to rip my skull in two with his own consciousness. A scream ripped through my lips, bellowing out of the depths of my chest desperately. 

And then, as unexpectedly as Kylo had tried to force himself in, he had pulled out. It left me breathless, gasping, covered in hot sweat as I tried to recover myself. 

“Your resolve has gotten stronger since you last sat in this chair, little Jedi.” He murmured, stepping closer, draping himself over me, pressing his chest against my own. I cringed at the contact, shrinking into the chair as best as I could. “But I have other ways of making you talk.” 

I couldn’t see his hands, but I could hear the slick slapping sound of the leather gloves being pulled back from his skin. His hand grazed my stomach. My eyes snapped up to his, worry and anxiousness overcoming me as I met his calm, entertained gaze. His hand moved downwards, his thumb rubbing just below my belly-button. 

Panicked, I tried to jerk away, terror instantly surged through me, the tormented thoughts of the bone-chilling scenarios that could play out raced through me. “Kylo.” I strained out, pleadingly. 

“You’re so afraid, Rey.” Kylo mused, “You crave affection, companionship… and yet, the simplest touch overwhelms you.” 

Memories of Jakku rushed to the surface. I pictured myself, a young child falling asleep each night, alone, accompanied only by tear-stained cheeks. I remembered how deeply I had wished for my parents return, I imagined the hugs I would receive, how close they would hold me, how tightly they would tug me to their chests. Each day, it was just me. I woke to silence, and I fell asleep to shattered hopes. Even in the heat of the desert, I had wished for the warmth of another’s touch. 

”Stop,” I whispered pleadingly, staring at his chest. 

I wouldn’t cry in front of him. I wouldn’t let him see me cry. _There is no pain. There is no loneliness. There is only peace._ I tried to let The Force wash over me, attempting to drown myself in numb serenity, but Kylo wouldn’t let me. His fingers swept further down, lightly touching my crotch as his thumb came to pad over my tunic. I inhaled sharply and jerked in alarm. I stared at him with wide, horrified eyes. 

“I know that you’re so afraid of being alone, scavenger.” His low voice washed over me. “I know that you crave my touch.” 

I shivered, opening my mouth, but coherent words evaded me, “Ben…” I begged. 

His hand skimmed over the tunic, coming back until it to tug back my pants as his hand slipped beneath the fabric and brush along my sensitive chaste skin. He scrutinized my expression carefully, his own look was guarded as he took in my stunned face. 

“I know that no one’s ever touched you here,” Kylo murmured, his hand coming to cup my sex. I gasped, my heart thudded painfully against my chest. I felt a twitch inside of my groin, an unfamiliar feeling that thumped through me with unmatched urgency. 

His composed physique slipped as his mouth flickered with the ghost of a smirk. Everything about him was so dark, so consuming: his clothes, his hair, his eyes, his tormented thoughts, and now, even his teasing touch. 

His voice was so deep, almost robotic, even without the mask, “I can feel every particle of your being, every inch of your body, calling out to me. Begging for me to touch you, Rey.” 

His fingers dipped between my folds. I bit back my lip, holding in a suppressed moan as his thumb rolled in a circular motion over a hard, unexplored spot. It was too much, and not enough at the same time. I wanted him to stop, but I needed him to continue. Pleasure washed over me, as I felt a desperate cry escape my fortified mouth. 

He smirked widely, his satisfaction growing, his touch against me quickening, strengthening my senses. “Tell me where The Resistance fled to, Rey.” His fingers were torturing me meticulously, “Tell me where they went.” He pressed. 

Nausea overcame me as soon as the sound had left my body. Guilt and shame bubbled deep in my stomach. I was letting everyone down. The way that he managed to draw me away from my common sense, the way that he manipulated me, always managed to disentangle me from my responsibilities and my obligations. He was pulling me away from Finn, from Poe, Leia, Luke, The Jedi. He had even managed to draw me from Jakku, his war yanking me from my parents. His vulnerabilities had seduced me from Ahch-To. 

”STOP!” I shrieked, pulsing terror and red-hot curdling wrath exploding out of me, the energy shooting out of me in an eruptive wave, sending Kylo flying through the air, away from me, and slamming his body down against the hard floor. 

He banged against the door of the interrogation room with a loud _thump_ , His lip curled back into a furious snarl as he turned his obsidian eyes to glower at me. 

I was panting, drained from the exertion, and spent from the emotional turmoil. Sweat rolled down my forehead. Tears stung my eyes. 

Without warning, his anger dissipated and was replaced with a wide grin. He got to his feet calmly, dusting off his charcoal uniform with a cool detachment. 

Kylo opened the door, and begun to walk out, only pausing to turn to me, grinning widely as he said, “There is so much pain inside of you, scavenger. Your pain will strengthen you.” He cocked his head to the side. “It will lead you to your rightful place, beside me.” 

And before I could even think of replying, he was gone.


	5. Vague Stances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We visit Rey and Kylo's first force connection after Crait. Then, we are brought back into the present as Kylo returns to the Interrogation room.

[](https://ibb.co/msSJwU)

_The Day After the Battle of Crait_

**Rey**

What was left of The Resistance was jammed on The Falcon. I wanted to be grateful for their company, after all, I had been alone a long time, but these people were driving me up the kriffing wall. There was just too many of us on this ship, quite ironically, considering the fact that The Resistance’s number of members had dwindled to almost none.

I had my eyes firmly planted out the window, staring into space from the Pilot’s chair as I listened to The General and Poe squabble behind me.

“We can’t go there, General. That planet is loyal to The First Order…” Poe sighed, commenting on whatever remote planet Leia had suggested.

“Ah yes, you’re right…” She mumbled, “Well, what about…”

Their voices blurred in my head. I felt the blood rush past my ears, red blazing behind my eyes. I clenched my nails into my hand, forcing myself not to spin around in the chair, and explode on them. I just needed some quite, just one moment of solitude.

The bickering continued and I stood suddenly, overwhelmed with annoyance. They both went silent and looked up at me curiously.

“Poe, can you take over?” I asked, my voice strained, “I need to use the fresher.”

Poe eyed me warily, but nodded as he went to take my seat. “Of course.”

I walked out of the room with a deep sigh as General Organa resumed their conversation. I scurried down a long hall, meticulously avoiding being noticed by anyone else. I couldn’t handle any sort of interaction right now. I hurried into the fresher and quickly shut the door behind me, firmly locking it closed. Leaning back against the door, I inhaled sharply and rubbed my temples, trying to ease my frustration.

“You denied my offer for this?” The low voice sent my eyes flying open in alarm.

And there he was, Ben, sitting on the lid of the toilet, looking up at me with cool eyes. I was startled, not having expected to find anyone, let alone him, to be in this private space. My over-stimulated nerves must have triggered our connection, it seemed any time one of us felt any sort of vulnerability, The Force demanded that we be shoved together.

I stared at his motionless form, allowing my arms to fall by my side awkwardly. I didn’t know what to expect from him. He had tried to shoot me out of the sky at Crait. I knew that he was aware it was me flying the Falcon during battle, and yet, he had ordered his men to strike me down. Was it fury he felt towards me? Betrayal after our destructive interaction in The Red Room? I felt a tingle of annoyance, watching him sit there so arrogantly. What gave him the right to be so damn cocky all of the time? He didn’t have some kind of moral high horse to sit on. And yet, here he was, totally blasé.

But then, I remembered the way that The Force had brought us together as I loaded The Resistance onto The Falcon as we fled Crait. I remembered him, kneeled on the cold ground, looking up at me, with deep agonizing torture screaming in his eyes. His eyes had begged me to stay. And still, I had closed the door on him.

I was silent for a long time before I responded. “I don’t want to be connected to you this way.”

He scrutinized me with detached eyes, before rising to his feet elegantly. “I didn’t ask for this either, scavenger. It’s your emotions that dragged me here this time.”

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He raised an eyebrow and moved closer, “You’ve always been so lonely.” He pressed his hips against mine, forcing me to squeeze against the fresher door desperately. My thudding heart jerked in alarm, passing over a frenzied beat. “And now, surrounded by people you’re…what? Overwhelmed?” He chuckled, bringing a gloved hand to my face to softly cup my cheek.

I shivered and turned my face, nerves rolling through my stomach as I shook off his hand. “You don’t know a thing about me.”

“We’re more alike than you’d care to admit, Rey.” His voice was soft, so soft I could barely hear him unless I strained my ears.

I shoved his body back, forcing him away from me. “I’m nothing like you.”

He snorted, “Jedi aren’t meant to be overwhelmed. They’re supposed to be at peace. You claim to cling so heavily to their ideals, and yet, there’s never-ending pain and passion surging inside of you.”

My eyes narrowed, frustrated that he was so spot-on. I didn’t want him to know me like that. No one knew me that way, and yet he was able to understand me so intimately. He didn’t deserve to be able to feel my mind and my emotions so thoroughly. I didn’t quite have a response to that. I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of being right, yet my mind wouldn’t come up with a quick enough retort. I was flushed, overwhelmed by the proximity of his large lean body, uncomfortable by his intense and vigilant stare.

“All I wanted was balance, Rey. The Sith’s ideals might be quite drastic, but the Jedi’s aren’t any better.” He told me, sensing my bubbling irritation. It sounded like a plea.

His words sent me for a whirl. The indignant words flew out of my mouth without caution. “Balance?!” I exclaimed, throwing my arms up, “What you did yesterday wasn’t balance, Be-Kylo.”

He visibly flinched, like I had slapped him across the face by using his self-given name. I felt the pain ripple across the bond, his ache nearly slapping me in the face. I saw the sting in his eyes for only a moment, before they went black as he carefully and quickly recollected his emotions.

His ache didn’t make me falter. I was a heated storm, vexed by his nonchalance. He was so calm when he spoke of the deaths of so many. He didn’t care about the unjust notions of a complete dictatorship. I continued before he could fully recover from the blow, “You tried to kill me. You tried to destroy The Resistance, your mother, your uncle.”

There was a long stretch of silence between us, accompanied only by my angry ragged breathing. He was staring at me coolly, leaning back against the wall opposite to the door. After a long pause, he pushed off from the wall, arrogantly striding towards me until his chest bumped against mine. I didn’t let myself show the intimidation on my face, but I could feel the fluttering in my abdomen. A shiver scurried down my spine as I looked up at him.

“I told you once that you have to let the past die.” He reminisced. “And I have never hesitated to kill it.”

I stared at him incredulously, “Kill me, even?”

He paused, “You’re not my past, Rey.” His knuckles brushed against my cheek, “You’re my future.”

I inhaled sharply, my eyes widening as I stared up at him in shock.

And then, the connection trembled, and he disappeared from the bathroom.

* * *

_Present Day_

I faded in and out of consciousness for what seemed like days. Every so often, a droid would come in to press a bit of water to my lips and to feed me gritty slop. Kylo didn’t return for a while, no one did, only the droids. I was still stunned by our interaction when I first woke up. He had stirred inside of me an awakening that I had never felt before. Something that made me feel strange, feel revolted, and yet, so _good_. The confusion and conflicted turmoil made me nauseous. Never had I been touched like that before, and he took that from me, without permission. He had used it against me, trying to manipulate me into spilling any secrets I had. And yet, some twisted part of me had enjoyed it.

And even worse, with great shame, I had given into his ploy. I had acted out of anger and passion, using The Force to throw him against the wall. I had betrayed the resolve and peace of the Jedi, his mischievous actions making me act out of fervor.

I was miserable. Guilt surged through my stomach, churning around until I was queasy. I forced the re-emerging bile down my throat, knowing that my small sparse portions were invaluable. My stomach rumbled, but I had gone with less. The worst of it was the thirst and the exhaustion that kept me in a foggy semi-consciousness. The windowless, darkness of the room kept me from establishing what time it was, and how long I had been here. I wondered vaguely if Chewie had alerted The Resistance of my capture. But then again, who was even left?

It could have been days before Kylo returned, and I was none the wiser. He managed to walk in, stealthily and undetected in one of my haze-ridden brief bouts of sleep. When I managed to peel my drooping eyes open, he was watching me, sitting to the side with amused eyes.

I moaned softly and looked at him wearily. “Back to harass me?” I croaked.

He didn’t answer my question directly. “Where have The Resistance survivors fled to?”

I said nothing, merely staring at him with cold, unbroken eyes. I said nothing, staring at him vaguely, emotionlessly. He hummed and rose to his feet, “I can’t say that I’m that surprised. My mother tends to keep her plans private.”

He walked closer to me, glee and ease settled over him. He was always so tense and rigid. It was strange to see him looking so high-spirited over something so miniscule.

“There were more people on Endor than there were on Crait.” Kylo added, his bright gleam not wavering. “Who were they able to recruit?”

“Does it matter?” I retorted. “You killed everyone that hadn’t escaped Endor yet, and I don’t know where the rest went to. Do the identities of the corpses that _you_ left to rot truly matter?”

He shrugged, “I suppose not.” Kylo still seemed eerily cheery. The juxtaposition unsettled me, his jubilance contrasting our current predicament and conversation. I felt goosebumps rising on my exposed skin.

“You’re so happy over the fact that you can’t torture The Resistance’s whereabouts out of me?” I commented flatly.

Kylo chuckled, another sound that I had never heard from him, it was deep and throaty. “The Resistance is a bug, Rey. The First Order is the galaxy that that bug has the audacity to squirm around on. We don’t need to crush them, but we will.” He gloated joviality. “Their whereabouts mean little compared to yours.”

I tensed, staring at him with unease. His comparison made my stomach curdle. My whereabouts? How could my whereabouts be more important than The Resistance? How could he be so casual about my cause, about the group bent on his downfall. Did he truly underestimate us so much? Or worse, had I over-estimated us? I licked my lips anxiously, a dizzy fog falling over me as the emotions swirling around began to overwhelm my weak body.

“And Rey,” Kylo grinned widely, exposing his large white teeth, “I have you exactly where I want you.”

My eyes went wide as I shuddered. I was still restrained to this damn interrogation chair, and he could do whatever he wanted with me, and he wanted me to know it. His smile widened as I squirmed anxiously.

“I’m not afraid of you, Kylo.” I spit back at him. I wouldn’t let him know that he intimidated me. I wouldn’t let him think he could control me with fear and manipulation. It was true that he knew my mind, and my fears. But he was forgetting, I knew his too.

“Back to Kylo, are we?” He raised an eyebrow. My jaw clenched, but he didn’t give me a chance to retaliate. “I’m sure you’re quite hungry, scavenger. Let’s get you fed and cleaned.” His eyes raked over my body greedily.

I scoffed. “You’re going to let me up?” I was eager to get out of this room, out of these restrains. But still, I didn’t trust his intentions. “Why would you do that?”

Kylo chuckled, “The Resistance is nothing right now. There’s no one coming to save you, little Jedi.” His long, gloveless fingers brushed against my arm. I jolted back at the tingling contact, narrowing my eyes on him. With ease, he unclasped one of my wrists, humming as he met my eyes with an impish look. “It’s a good thing that I’m here to take you in.”

“Take me in?!” I hissed, feeling the annoyance hit me. “You kidnapped me.”

“I suppose I could have left you on Endor.” He mused, leaning over me to undo my far wrist. “But of course, you would have been on your own again.” He clucked his tongue chidingly, “And I’m sure you’d like to avoid that.”

I glared at him. “I’d rather be alone than with you.” I didn’t move as leaned down slowly. His hands trailed teasingly down my lithe body. Gentle fingers skimming over every inch as he brought his hands down to my ankles. He bent down in front of me, grinning up at me mockingly as he leaned his head close between my thighs. My jaw tightened, my body stiffened, but I stared straight ahead silently.

“Besides,” I continued in a shaky voice, “I wasn’t alone.” I tried to ignore his hands grazing my skin as he unbuckled one of my ankles. “I had Chewie,” I explained with a raised chin. “And I was going to find more force-sensitives.”

He snorted, leaning over to undo the other ankle. “Ah yes, because I salute your Jedi preaching gambits. How noble of you to attempt to corrupt children with those rubbish beliefs.”

Corrupt? How could he think that the _Jedi_ were the corrupt ones? I stretched out my muscles wearily as I appraised him with tired eyes. I was sore all over, and my body screamed in protest as I attempted to pull myself out of the chair. “The Jedi aren’t corrupt.” It was the only answer I could conjure in my feeble state.

His dark eyes rolled, shaking his head at me as if I were a petulant ignorant child. He stepped back to watch me struggle into a standing position. He looked partially amused. I tried to ignore his smug smile. “You dream to spread a philosophy that you yourself don’t understand. You wish to teach ideals when you yourself need a teacher.”

“I don’t need a teacher.” I ground out. “Luke taught me.” I managed to pull myself off the chair, but my knees wobbled beneath me once I was on solid ground. I leaned against the cold metal painstakingly.

“You move a couple of rocks and you think you understand all there is to The Force and The Jedi?” He bent down, and scooped me up, clearly not impressed with my current walking skills. I wanted to shove him away, all of him pressing against me. I could feel his strong body beneath mine, lifting me without an effort. “You don’t, scavenger.”

I opened my mouth to answer, but he was right. Luke hadn’t taught me much on Ahch-To. I was too exhausted to fight with him any longer, drained from this endless imprisonment.

“Don’t worry, Rey.” He told me, carrying me out of the Interrogation Room, “I can train you. And this time, you won’t deny my offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all :) This is a bit of a filler chapter :) Please comment. I thrive off of constructive feedback!! Are you feeling it? Too much dialogue, not enough? Realistic characterization? Enough emotion or description? Let me know :)


	6. Opposing Voices Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is displeased with the clothes Kylo leaves out for her. He convinces her that she's better off naked anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this chapter slightly- just some editing and subtle different pet names. Nothing too drastic :) I will be updating the next chapter soon! it's a WIP :)   
> WARNING: This chapter contains smut. Slightly dub-con. This is the first erotic thing I've ever really written so please don't judge too harshly, but please let me know what you think! I love comments and constructive criticism and it is what keep me writing and progressing. Also, I was so excited to get this posted that I didn't really proof-read or revise so keep that in mind lol.

[](https://ibb.co/fh8S89)   


I stared at the dark First Order clothing laid out for me on Kylo’s bed with distaste. Clinging to the thin towel, I glanced around the room for something else to wear. I didn’t want to dress in this dark, demeaning clothing. However, Kylo had quickly dumped me off in his room and ordered me to get into the fresher. At first, it appeared that he had vanished. But the moment that I had stepped into the shower; my clothes had mysteriously gone. When I emerged, he was nowhere in sight. I shuffled around his room quickly and pulled open his dresser drawer, trying to find something more muted. I scowled upon seeing the all black uniformed attire. 

“Looking for something?” Kylo’s low voice echoed from behind me. 

Slamming the drawer shut, I jumped in alarm and whirled around. With frantic breaths, I clutched the obscurely small towel to my wet and naked body. “What the hell?!” I exclaimed, my eyes widening in outrage. “Get out!” 

He smiled wryly. “This is my bedroom.” Kylo’s obsidian eyes examined the length of my body greedily, from the damp hair clinging to my shoulders down to my bare toes pressed against the cold floor. 

Glaring at him, I retorted, “That you dragged me into.” I stepped back as he loomed closer, my eyes following him suspiciously. 

His grin widened, stepping closer to me as I bumped back into his dresser clumsily. I gasped in surprise when Kylo swept across the room, his arms locking on either side around me, hands clamping onto the dresser that I was firmly pressed against. My heart thudded against my chest frantically as I clenched my fists around the flimsy towel, which was horrifyingly the only barrier between my exposed body and him. 

Kylo bent his head down, forcing me to crane my head back desperately as his lips brushed against my dewy neck. I shivered at his touch, squirming and clenching my thighs together anxiously as a dull flutter wrecked between them. He hummed, breathing in deeply, inhaling my scent. My eyes widened in disgust at the strange action. I suppressed my exclamation of outrage, not wanting to push Kylo in this strange intoxicating position. 

“Did you not find your clothes suitable?” He murmured, his plump lips were parted, his dark mischievous eyes scanning my face. I could feel his breath tingle against my skin, and goosebumps crept over my arms in anticipation. As I stared up into his lustful gaze, I realized that I couldn’t look away from him. I was overcome by something foreign to me. A sensation so overwhelming that it made everything else disappear beneath my feet. 

“I… don’t want to wear The First Order attire.” I found myself replying dumbly. Licking my lips nervously, it occurred to me that I had almost forgotten about the clothes left out on the bed. 

Kylo hummed in agreement, dipping his head further to graze his mouth against my ear as his breathy voice whispered, “I’d prefer you not wear anything at all.” Chills crept up my spine as I ogled up at him, stunned by his direct declaration. 

Part of me wanted to shove him away, to sneer in his face, to deny him and get the kriff out of here. But another, more sinister masochistic side of me screamed at my body to throw itself at his feet. That bitch was loud, her desperate wails echoing through my head with unsatisfied need. However, before I could give way to either side, Kylo’s hands jumped up from the dresser and jolted towards me, unexpectedly ripping the meek towel from my grasp in one fluid motion. 

A terrified squeal was the only thing to escape my lips, as my eyes bugged out in horror. Before Kylo Ren, I stood there, completely naked. My hands instantly shot out to cover my breasts, humiliation, and desperation quickly powering my movements. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Kylo crooned, his long fingers swiftly snatching my hands in his own. He pinned them both down to the dresser, beneath his own. His eyes took in my bare form greedily, desire overwhelming his face. He bit down on his bottom lip longingly. “Much better.” 

I twisted in his grasp anxiously, hot and exposed under his heavy scrutiny. Everything inside of me was torn apart. Shame weighed heavily in my abdomen as my sex thudded passionately, aching for his touch. I wanted to cover myself quickly, for his longing attention felt foreign and my freed body felt dangerously wrong. He had literally ripped the towel off of me, rendering me protection-less as his own body pressed against me. It felt so demeaning to be bare in front of him, especially as he was fully clothed. However, that twisty little bitch inside of me begged for his long fingers to abandon my wrists and wander elsewhere. 

“Oh Rey,” Kylo breathed, “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He didn’t move, only pinning me in place as his eyes continually swept up and down my body. I flushed a deep red, even my ears and chest glowing pink. 

“Please…” I mewled helplessly, but I didn’t know what I was begging for. _Run away!_ I shouted inwardly at myself. _Fight back!_ But the bitch disagreed, and she whispered, _Stay._

Kylo’s brown eyes glinted black as they burned through me. “I can feel it inside of you, scavenger.” He chuckled airily. “How much you want me to touch you.” 

Denial shot up my spine, almost knocking me to the ground in exclamation. “N-no.” 

Kylo’s eyebrows shot up, and his long scar rippled across his face exotically at the drastic motion. “No?” He murmured. 

One large hand relinquished my wrist, his thumb moving to press against my hip bone for a long moment. He chuckled in delight, watching me quiver beneath his arrogant touch. My body was pressed as tightly as possible against the dresser, squirming under his heavy stare and his feather-light touch. Slowly, Kylo’s thumb traced across my waist, brushing just over my crotch as he brought the finger against my other hip, rubbing against the too-prominent bone. Shuddering, I looked up at the ceiling hastily, not wanting to meet his eyes. 

“Rey.” He ordered firmly, demanding my attention, “Look at me.” 

Shame gurgled in my stomach as I forced my stiff neck to turn down so that my eyes were leveled with his. I had never been naked before anyone, let alone a man. Let alone, my enemy. _But he’s not really your enemy, is he?_ A voice in the back of my head taunted chidingly. I didn’t know. I couldn’t think about what we were to each other as I smoldered under his intense eyes. I couldn’t think at all. 

I shifted my feet anxiously, self-conscious of my thin malnourished body. During my travels, I had noticed all of the _curves_ that deeply erotic women had. Their bodies were voluptuous as they carried a bit of weight to accentuate their womanly figures. But I had none of that, I was skin and bones, boyish even. 

Disbelief spread across Kylo’s face as he cocked his head to the side, mulling over something. “Rey, do you seriously think I’m not attracted to you?” 

My heart thudded a bit faster at his words. He must have sensed my inner insecurities through the Force bond. I was all too distracted to reign it in, to keep my emotions to myself. My mouth opened, but I was silent for a long moment, torn between denial and truth. “I’m… not curvy, or appealing.” I hesitated as my voice rambled on hushedly. “I look like a boy.” 

Kylo’s face was painted with utter astonishment. Slowly, he put his large hands behind my back, pulling me up from the ground until only the tips of my toes brushed the cool flooring. I inhaled sharply as he gazed down at me with an exotic lust and suddenly plunged his head down to my chest, kissing softly against my skin as he ghosted his lips down between my breasts. 

A smirk overcame Kylo’s lips as his gloveless hands palmed my left boob in his large hands, spreading his fingers all against the skin. A needy whimper escaped my lips as his delicate fingertips squeezed my nipple firmly. God, his hands we so soft and smooth. Why did he always keep them hidden beneath those wretched gloves? 

The question slipped from my mind as suddenly as it had appeared, because suddenly Kylo was teasing the nipple more persistently, blowing softly across it as it stiffened before him. I whined, reaching a hand out to clutch onto his ebony robes. Kylo grinned wickedly, looking up at my stunned face with a cheeky arrogance. “See how responsive your body is to me, scavenger?” 

I didn’t have it within me to respond, merely staring down at him dumbly as he manipulated my body. Kylo hummed in appreciation at the sharpness of my nipples, lightly grazing his finger over the right one, before pulling it into his mouth. I dug my nails into his shoulders, mewling helplessly as he sucked down on the sensitive bundle of nerves. His left hand didn’t leave my other breast, twiddling and twisting that nipple as he devoured the right. A cry passed through my lips unimpeded as Kylo gently grazed his teeth along the skin. 

Something between my thighs trembled, a pulsating ache overcoming my cunt. Helplessly, I rubbed my legs together subtly, hoping to suppress it. Dizziness overcame me as I realized that it felt vaguely damp and slick. Kylo’s mouth unlatched from my tender nipple. His eyes trailed downwards as they followed the movement, a roguish twinkle sparkling in them. His hand left my breast as both of his palms yanked my legs apart roughly. He kept his hands on the inside of my thighs as he kneeled down between them. 

“K-Kylo.” I whined breathily, consumed by the desire burning inside of me, and overwhelmed by the confusion and turmoil inside of me. Never had I done this, never had I been _touched_ this way. 

“Hush, little one,” Kylo cooed as he attempted to placate me. “I’ve got you. I’ll teach you, Rey. You’re going to be just fine.” 

_Little one?_ The nickname sent trembles across my skin. Bracing my hands back against the dresser, I spread my palms along the cool wood, letting it ease my clammy flesh. The hair on my arms raised as he assertively guided my legs open further. Kylo inhaled sharply as he admired my parted labia with parted lips. Slowly, he stroked down the middle with his thumb, gently pressing my folds away. 

“Fuck, Rey.” He moaned, “You’re already so wet for me, baby.” 

I whimpered softly at the light caress. Yanking a hand forward from the dresser, I clasped onto his arm for support as I arched into his fingers. Despite it all, I wanted him to touch me with agonizing need. He had stirred something inside of me that first time he had taken off his mask in the original Interrogation Room. He had awakened an unsated part of me that craved fulfillment, one that I couldn’t deny at this moment. 

“P-please…” I begged, frustrated by all of the lingered teasing, yet frightened of what was undoubtedly coming. 

“I know, little one…” Kylo purred, firmly pressing the brunt of his thumb at the base of my sex. “You’re so overwhelmed, aren’t you?” He didn’t move his thumb for a long moment as he gazed empathetically up at me, his dark hair flowing back. “But don’t you worry, I’m going to take such good care of you. I’m going to make you feel so good, Rey. Is that what you want, hm?” 

I nodded sharply, pleadingly. My skin was burning and freezing all at the same time. I was heated with desire but chilled by the cold air-conditioned room. Kylo didn’t waste any more time, his thumb teasingly passing the lips of my labia to brush against my hood. I whimpered needily. He smirked widely as his thumb gently searched beneath it, expertly locating my hidden clit. Kylo’s thumb rubbed over the stiff ball rhythmically. I gasped at the intensity and dug my nails into his shoulder-blade. 

“Put away the claws, little one.” Kylo breathed, although seeming unaffected. I tried to ease my grip on him, taking in short little breaths. 

The pleasure was mounting inside of me, all of the teasing having built up to this. To Kylo, rubbing the spot only I had ever explored. However, my trials had been clumsy and unsure. He was confident and unwavering in his abilities. Like this, in the dim lighting of his room, his features glazed over with longing, I could see the Solo in him so blatantly. 

Kylo kept moving his thumb, albeit slower as his forefinger brushed along the inside of my folds, teasing the rim of my entrance. “Fuck, Rey. Your cunt is begging for my fingers.” 

I nodded rapidly, feeling suddenly all-too empty. He eased his index finger inside of me, first only teasing me with the tip. He looked up at my face, carefully, watching my expression as he licked his lips hungrily. 

“Do you want more, Rey?” Kylo asked me, an almost condescending implication ringing through. 

My eyes widened as I nodded quickly, desperately wanting more, my natural lubrication already coating his fingers. 

“You have to say it, Rey.” He ordered with a darker tone in his voice. “Tell me what you want.” 

“M-more!” I begged, my demand sounding animalistic even to my own ringing ears. 

He plunged his finger in deeper, instantly giving into my request. I felt his second knuckle slip past without any resistance. I panted pleadingly, my body sagging so that I was slightly bent over him, my other hand flung out to grasp his other shoulder for support. Rapid pleas and moans gushed from my lips. He hummed, letting it rest fully inside of me for a moment before pulsing it in and out leisurely, taking his time even in my heated demand. 

He chuckled as my whimpering grew louder. He turned his attention away from my cunt to snicker up at me. Suddenly, he pulled his finger from my vagina without warning with a soft popping sound. I whined pleadingly, the sudden disappearance leaving me feeling void. His finger was covered in my slick as he brought it to his lips, sucking down around the finger with a pleased groan as he tasted my juices. 

“You taste so fucking good, Rey.” He growled, “I fucking knew you would.” 

His long fingers clutched around the inside of my thighs as I stood there, knees wobbling and dripping wet before him. “Please…” I whispered, “I-I want... I want to…” 

My inexperienced mind lagged behind the natural demand of my body, unsure of how to verbally express my desire, I stared down at him with a pout and large eyes, hoping he would understand what I was asking for. 

He hushed me softly, “I told you I would take care of you, little one.” He scanned me up and down lingeringly, “And I want to taste more of you so fucking badly.” 

Without warning, his head dipped between my legs, his lips pressed a soft kiss against the hood of my clit. Kylo’s tongue darted out from his mouth, exploring beneath my hood to roll over my slit slowly. I gasped and clutched onto his hair with frantic hands, tugging at his midnight locks between my rough fingers. He chuckled against my sex, the vibrations sending a throb through my core. 

His hand brushed up my thigh as his tongue flicked against me. And before I knew it, Kylo’s index finger was inside of me again, penetrating me without warning as is lips sucked exotically against me. His tongue dragged downwards, licking against my lips briefly as he peppered kisses against the sensitive skin. I wheezed and tugged on his hair tighter, certain I would yank it from his scalp. After a few moments, his tongue returned back against my swollen slit. He nipped at it softly, making me scream out in pleasure. My whole body ached and squirmed, my toes buzzed against the cold floor, my hair dropped over my face, my shoulders heaved up and down in rhythm with my desperate breaths. 

Kylo’s finger continued pumping in and out of me, getting faster and deeper as he went. He pulled his tongue away momentarily as he hummed against me. “You’re so fucking close, baby.” His voice was husky, dripping. 

“Come for me, Rey.” Kylo demanded against me. As if the words were magic, I felt my orgasm nearly splitting me open as a shriek bellowed out of me, my hips thrashing in his large hand and my body shaking erratically. 

Slowly, Kylo pulled his wet finger from inside of me, licking of my wetness with a smirk before he lowered his head again. “Good girl.” He cooed. 

Kylo lapped up my juices with his long tongue, humming in appreciation at the taste. I slumped against him with a wary whimper, my body sagging over his shoulder in exhaustion. Kylo chuckled and rubbed my back soothingly, before rising to his feet. My sagging eyes followed him. In the dim light, as he stood before me, towering over me, a nauseous feeling overcame me as I realized what had just happened. Not with just anyone, but with Kylo Ren, the Supreme Emperor of The First Order. 

I swallowed thickly, in shame. But my body was weak and tired, spent from my imprisonment and worn down to nothing from my release. Bending down, Kylo knocked my legs up from under me, swinging me into his arms as if I were a rag doll and tossing me onto his large absurdly soft bed. My eyes drooped as I watched him carefully wrap me in the seductively silky sheets. I could hardly keep them open at this point, every part of me was exhausted. 

“Shut your eyes, Rey.” Kylo ordered gently, a tenderness overcoming his deceptively dark features, his scar softening as he swaddled my naked body up in his bed. 

Part of me was disgusted in myself, but the louder part of me was too tired to keep fighting. And so, I let my eyes flutter close. Before the darkness closed in on me, the last thing I felt was his soft lips brushing my forehead and a delicate voice cooing, “Good night, my Little Sun-Rey.” 


	7. Boxing, Bickering, and Bartering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey see each other for the first time since last night. They begin Rey's training, and they make a deal, Kylo revealing unknown news to Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went back into the last chapter and changed some pet names, and edited a few things here and there based on some comments, so feel free to go back and check on that. Once again, this chapter is unedited thus far. Oops.

[](https://ibb.co/iYJ16U)   
[](https://poetandpoem.com/Howard-Nemerov)

**Rey**

I woke up bundled in an array of too-soft linens. Confused, I sat up and almost gasped in horror as I realized that I was still naked. Quickly, I clutched the sheets to my chest and stared straight ahead, shock and stunned by my own actions last night. 

I had orgasmed last night. And worst of all, _Kylo Ren_ had made it happened. I shivered as I remembered the feeling of his hands against me, the way that he had touched me. Jerking myself out of it, I shook my head widely. _No._ He was the enemy. He was the leader of The First Order. I couldn’t let myself be swayed into his manipulative tendencies. He had basically kidnapped me and taken me here as a prisoner. It wasn’t something that I could just forget about. 

And yet, at the same time, a part of me yearned for Ben. For the boy that I had grown to care about on my time on Ahch-To. _You’re not alone_ He had whispered in the darkness of my little hut. I was damp, and the cool air of the night reverberated through my bones. My eyes flickered up to meet his. His face was crumpled, vulnerable. And yet, he had never seemed so sure. I could feel the passion in his chest, hear the longing in his voice. _Neither are you._ I had promised. 

But Kylo Ren had shown me time and time again that he had killed Ben Solo, and that there was no bringing him back. I had wanted to believe that that wasn’t true, but where did I draw the line? 

My eyes went wide in alarm when the door opened silently and suddenly. Kylo stood there, an amused look in his eyes as he hummed, “Reminiscing, are we?” 

I flushed quickly, pulling the blankets up higher, trying to cover every bit of my exposed flesh. He had seen into my mind with the bond. Mentally, I chided myself for letting my guard down. I really needed to start getting better at blocking him out. When I concentrated, it was manageable, but when I wasn’t thinking about it, it was like he slipped right in. I bit down on my lip roughly, trying to ease my embarrassment. I eyed him suspiciously, waiting for him to bring up last night, waiting for him to mock me. But he didn’t. He didn’t even mention it. Hardly even hinted that anything had changed. For a moment even, I found myself wondering if it had actually happened. 

Kylo stepped into the room and closed the door behind himself with his foot. In his hands, he held a tray full of food. I leaned forward curiously, eyeing the exotic goods with apt attention. 

Kylo noticed my gaze and chuckled. He walked over nonchalantly to perch at the edge of the bed. His long limbs seemed awkward and gangly. “I assumed you were probably hungry.” His eyes had a teasing twinkle to them, a mischievous glint that reminded me painfully of Han. 

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously as he set the plate in front of me. “I thought that I was a prisoner here.” 

I didn’t hesitate, however, to eagerly grab at the food, shoving something that resembled bread into my mouth. It was crispier than any grain I had ever seen, the top glowed a soft brown. Fuck, it was so warm, so soft and doughy. I had never tasted anything this good. I forced myself to slow down. Gingerly, I picked up a treat that was glazed over with a shiny gleam. I took a tentative bite. My eyes widened when I tasted it the sweetness of the pastry. I looked up at Kylo to find him watching me with a mix of amusement. But on his face, I thought for a moment, I could even detect a bit of pity. 

He hummed when he realized I was looking at him, reminding me that I had asked a question, albeit rhetorical. “I don’t want you to be a prisoner, Rey. At least… not in a conventional way.” Kylo smirked wickedly, flashing his sharp and white teeth at me. 

I felt my heart stutter anxiously at his words. I had no idea what that even meant, and I wasn’t sure that I even wanted to. I looked up at Kylo, fire in my eyes, not letting him see the fear, even though he undoubtedly felt it through our strange and inconvenient connection. “So what exactly do you, oh Supreme Leader, want from me?” I let my voice fall sarcastically. 

He grinned widely, chuckling at me as if I were a petulant child. “What I’ve always asked of you, Jedi. I want to train you.” 

I snorted. “I don’t need your damn training.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Luke hardly trained you. You need guidance.” An annoyance fell over his expression, probably remembering his old teacher. 

“And you think that you’re the guy that I would let guide me?” I mocked, raking my eyes up and down his body skeptically. Physically, he wasn’t unattractive. In fact, he was quite muscular in a strangely lean way. And I couldn’t deny that there was something about his scar that I quite liked. Maybe because I had left it there, maybe part of me like that I had marred and branded his face. I jolted myself out of the thought. Mentally, Kylo was unstable. He was The Supreme Leader, but then, he was also Ben Solo. A force to be reckoned with clashing against the lost and abandoned little boy. 

“Stop that,” Kylo snarled suddenly, jerking me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him startled. Then, I flushed meekly when I realized that I had been so absorbed that I hadn’t noticed he was in my head with me. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t pry into my thoughts.” I shot back. 

He appraised me with dark eyes, before shaking his head with a low breath, clearly trying to let the conversation not faze him. The guy had serious fucking anger issues. His whole body started shaking in frustration. Fuck, maybe he had heard that? 

Taking a deep breath, I centered myself, focusing on myself, on my peace, and then, directing my attention to his passionate overflowing aura. I jolted a little when I felt the tug of the bond between us, it was like a string was connecting our entities. My being flowed into his in the same way that a waterfall gushed into a lake. Concentrating on him, I forced a thought through to him. _Calm down._

His eyes snapped to mine in shock. They flickered from black to a soft muddled brown. The crease between his eyebrows smoothed out. I could feel the surprise in him. But something else, something tugging me. I followed it, trying to get a grasp as it rushed out of my grasp, slipping away from me. I ran after it, desperately. And then, it hit me, all at once. Fire blazing, as they roared against the trees. An endless scream echoing in my ears. And then, cold. Frigid bone chilling emptiness. I gasped as I recognized the feeling inside of him. _Fear._

“Enough!” Kylo roared, shoving me out of his head abruptly. And then, it was gone. And I was left on the bed, clutching the blanket with wide eyes. He stood up from the bed roughly, nearly yanking the sheets from my grasp in his anger. I inhaled sharply and tightened my grip on them, knowing that they were my only defense between his eyes and my bare skin. I felt an ice-cold wave brush against my skin. I shuddered, my eyes flicking up to Kylo fearfully. 

His hand twitched. His eyes were obsidian as he glowered down at me. His body was rigid, yet bent, as if preparing for a physical altercation. He was panting, his breath coming out in sharp gasps. We were silent for a moment, the air tense and waiting between us. His eyes skimmed across my face, taking in my horror on my face, before he straightened up, stepping back. Kylo let back a deep breath as he waved a hand through his dark hair. I felt my stomach ease up, sensing that he was simmering and backing down. 

He gave me a cool look. “There’s clothes on the dresser for you. Finish eating and wait for me to return. Unless you want to be treated as any other First Order prisoner, then I suggest you prepare yourself for your first lesson.” 

And then, he swept out of the room, the door slamming and locking behind him. And I sat there, staring at the door dazed, and more confused than ever. 

* * * 

Thirty minutes later, I was dressed head to toe in black. I made it clear to show my distaste at the outfit of choice, but Kylo ignored me with a steel detachment. He led me down the eerie cold hallways of his ship. I hated being away from the Earth. Flying was different, freeing. But being a prisoner on this metal death-trap was suffocating. 

Kylo was dressed in, no surprise, head to toe black. It resembled his typical attire, sans cape. His top was fashioned like a wife-beater, giving a full view of his rippling biceps. His back was partially exposed as well, and I found myself almost gawking at how large he was. His legs were fully covered in thick black pants that seemed to be made of a more flexible form of leather. He only paused when he reached a large door, merely stopping to press his palm against a soft pad. It seemed to recognize his handprint because, without hesitation, the door swung open. 

“Nifty.” I mumbled as I stepped inside after him. 

To my surprise, the room wasn’t as cool and detached as the rest of the ship seemed to be. It was still somewhat dark, but there were lighter elements. In the back, there were large red boxing bags standing upright. On the left side of the wall, there were lines of weights and multiple benches accompanied by wrought iron stands to hold up bars. But what caught my attention the most, was the large boxing ring in the dead center of the room. It seemed humongous from the doorway. The floor of it was a light beige. Around it, red cords strung it all together like a barred off cage. 

My eyes widened as I took it all in. “I thought we were force training.” I looked up at Kylo in shock. 

His eyes flickered with amusement. “There’s more to The Force than just lifting rocks, Rey. It’s about discipline, endurance, and passion.” Kylo paused. “This is where we start, not where we end.” 

I couldn’t help the flutter of nerves that found their way to my stomach. “Or maybe you just want a chance to beat me up.” I joked, hoping it would come out light-hearted, but the tension in my voice was clear. 

Kylo grinned widely at me, cocking his head to the side as he regarded me with amused eyes. “If I wanted to get my hands on you Rey, I don’t think I’d need to come here to do it.” 

My heart stopped for a moment as I absorbed his words. Red heat crept up my neck as I quickly turned my gaze away from him to look at a suddenly interesting spot on my shoe. Before I could respond, I heard him chuckle softly. That little laugh again. It was short and quiet, airy even. 

“Alright, come over here, let’s get you suited up.” Kylo lead me over beside the ring to where multiple different pairs of boxing gloves were sitting, beside it was long strips of cloth. I frowned as I took it all in, never having been exposed to this type of equipment. 

Long fingers picked up the long strips of cloth. “Before you can put the gloves on,” Kylo explained to me, meeting my eyes, “You need to wrap your hands. It helps protect you from any injuries.” 

I nodded slowly digesting his words. He grabbed one of my hands and began to expertly wrap them. I squirmed a little under his touch. His hands were warmer than I expected them to be, and soft, pleasantly soft. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to concentrate on how he was doing it, hoping that I could learn as I watched him. He started by looping a circular hook around my thumb, then wrapping the cloth back around my hand. First, around my wrist, multiple times, before heading to my fingers. It was dizzying and confusing to watch. I was reeling anxiously. 

His eyes didn’t lift from my hands, but I noticed his lip twitch up into the hint of a smile as he could feel me trying to keep up with him. He dropped my right hand, turning to the left to wrap that one as well. That time, I felt I understood the methodical actions a little more. 

He lifted a thick red glove up after he was done. “Then, you can put on the boxing gloves.” 

I nodded and let Kylo tug them onto one of my now wrapped hands, watching his satisfied look as he firmly wrapped the Velcro around my wrist. He turned slightly and did the same thing to the other one. “There. All nice and snug.” Kylo smirked devilishly up at me. His brown eyes flickering into mine. They weren’t black- more warm and soft- even a hint of gold flickering around his pupils. 

I nodded slowly, nervously. Not sure how to respond to such a weird comment. Yet, part of me was pleased in a strange sense. “Now what?” I asked. 

“Now,” He responded, reaching down to expertly wrap his own hands as he spoke, “I teach you a few basic moves, and we’ll scrimmage a bit.” 

I frowned as Kylo bent to fasten his gloves on. “That hardly seems fair. Clearly, you’ve done this before.” 

He rolled his eyes, his tongue clucking against the roof of his mouth as he looked at me. “Rey, I’ve seen what you can do with that staff of yours.” 

I pursed my lips but said nothing. Yes, I knew how to fight with a staff, but this was different. It was a foreign sport; a dance I wasn’t sure that I could follow. Kind of like him. 

He led me over to one of the large red boxing bags, before turning to me with an intense look in his eyes. God, everything he did was so fucking intense. Like every moment was life or death. Every second was imperative. Kylo’s eyes were focused and concentrated, no time for games. 

“The most basic move is jab, and jab-cross.” He explained to me, showing me the movements, his left bicep pulsing as brought his glove flat against the bag. His leg was positioned steadily in front of his right. His long hair brushed over his forehead, eyes wrinkled passionately. 

I swallowed thickly and nodded as I copied the movement on the bag. 

He nodded, watching my form with a critical stare. “Alright, not bad. But make sure you’re hitting straight out in front of you, not too high.” 

I went rigid as Kylo stepped behind me. His hands came up around me, past my torso as he adjusted my arms. His firm and calculated movements threw me off, my breathing quickening as I nodded, trying to remember his instructions dumbly. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck, his hips pressing forward against my back. Goosebumps raised against my sticky skin. 

Abruptly, I pushed Kylo off. “I got it.” I heard myself shoot at him. 

He stepped back and crossed his arms expectantly, raising a speculative eyebrow. I took a breath and punched the bag, at a more leveled height. 

“Good.” Kylo responded curtly, back to the no-nonsense attitude. “Now, since your left leg is always in front when you do the jab-cross with your right hand, you need to pivot.” He displayed the actions again, a hard, direct look falling over his face as he shoved his right hand into the bag, a grunt spilling out of his pouting lips. 

I tried not to stare too long, but, I mean, I was meant to be watching him, right? Nodding, I turned to the bag as he stepped back, mimicking Kylo’s actions as I punched against the bag with all of my strength. It bounced back a bit, before coming back to stand into a full position. 

When I turned to look at him, he seemed slightly impressed, “Better.” 

Kylo went on to show me a plethora of other moves. They were all simple enough, and after a couple of tries, I could feel my body adjusting to the techniques. It wasn’t complicated, but it took a lot of strength. Already, I could feel my arms and legs started to get heavy and sore. 

I put my gloved hands on either side of my waist just after I finished practicing my front kicks. “Alright, now what?” I asked, panting a bit as I looked up at him. 

“Now, we fight.” Kylo shrugged, heading towards the boxing ring. I followed after him. 

I was feeling a little proud of myself, knowing that he was slightly thrown by how quickly I had picked up the moves he showed me. It wasn’t like I couldn’t fight. It wasn’t like I hadn’t beaten him in battle before. I had. I could beat him now. 

“You know,” I reminded him, “I didn’t even agree to this. Why should I even bother to whoop your ass?” I taunted. 

Kylo was hardly fazed by my taunting, nodding as if he was considering something before he turned to me. “You’re right.” He smirked widely, his whole face darkening as he stepped closer to me, gazing his dark eyes down at me. “Let’s make it more interesting.” 

My eyes flickered in excitement as I nodded eagerly. “If I win, you let me go.” 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “No.” Then, he pondered for a moment. “If I win, then you have to agree to let me train you. If you win, then…” His smirk widened, “Then I’ll let the other Resistance scum prisoner go.” 

My eyes widened as I took in what he had said. _Other prisoner?_ It wasn’t a deal I would ever refuse. I mean, he was going to make me train no matter what I did. At least, if I won, someone else could be saved. I felt certainty and strength rush through me as I leveled my hardened gaze with his. Only one thought was running through my head. _Who was the other prisoner?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so, obviously not that much smut in this chapter. They're both lowkey ignoring what happened, for now. And there was a bit of an unexpected twist at the end :) Fun fact: I actually kickbox and I love it. Stay tuned. Please, please comment. I love love love constructive criticism. It warms my heart to see any comment! Thank you so much :)


End file.
